Happy or Sad, We Burn It Down
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura are trying to get back to their hotel after their team wins the championship. But the first have to get past the other team's rioting fans.


**Happy or Sad, We Burn It Down**

 **By Bashfulglowfly**

The Iwa Avalanche lost the Otsutsuki cup to the Konoha Timbers.

It was the biggest upset in Elemental Lands Professional Hockey in DECADES.

And the Avalanche fans were PISSED.

The Series started in Konoha against the Timbers. The Avalanche lost Game One 1 – 0. Game Two saw the ejection of the Avalanche head coach, Onoki, from the rest of the series when he punched out a referee. The score for that game was 2 – 1 in favor of the Timbers. The Series moved to Iwagakure and the Timbers won that game 3 -2 in overtime.

But the final straw for the Avalanche fans was when Team Captain and fan favorite, Deidara, was ejected from the game less than ten minutes after the start. Then came the score. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Shuisui all made goals, but it was the Hat Trick by Nara Shikamaru in the last five minutes of the game that just rubbed salt into the fans collective wounds.

The Konoha Timbers, a second-year expansion team, won the Otsutsuki Cup 6 – 0 in a 4 to 0 Series sweep.

The reaction of the Avalanche fans?

Let's get drunk then burn and destroy shit.

"I think the Avalanche fans are slightly unhappy." Sasuke's voice was drier than the deserts of Suna.

"At least they're doing it here, not in Konoha. Naruto glanced at his best friend. They were standing in the shadowed doorway of a shuttered business. They were blocking their girlfriends from view.

Sakura and Hinata were stuffing the various shirts and souvenirs the group had purchased into pockets and inside their jackets.

"At least we'll be a bit warmer." Said Hinata softly.

Sakura snorted. "And probably pregnant looking too." She eyed her friend. "You better take off your hat and scarf."

Naruto looked quickly over his shoulder. Hinata's hat and scarf were the green and brown colors of the Timbers with their oak tree logo. At least the brown and green didn't stand out like the red and orange that were the colors of the Konoha Fire Football Club. But they would still stick out right now. And sticking out was dangerous. "Sakura's right, honey, it's better to be cold for a little bit than to have some ass…scumbag come after you."

Sasuke grunted his agreement even though he thought that they'd still have problems. He silently pulled off his black watch cap and handed it over to Sakura who made a face and obediently-ish stuffed her own bright pink hair underneath. "Ready?" Sasuke asked. The other three nodded. "Let's go. Keep your heads on a swivel."

The four stepped out on to the sidewalk. The women were closer to the buildings and the men were closer to the street. They walked quickly as drunk Avalanche fans ran, walked and staggered around them. Already there were over-turned and burning cars in the street.

"Careful, glass!" Sakura warned just before she was nearly knocked off her feet by a guy leaping from a storefront's broken window with an armful of clothes.

Sasuke grabbed hold of her to keep her upright and when she was steady, he kicked the guy into the street.

And that wasn't the only time they defended themselves. Sasuke and Naruto had to use their fists several times. Sakura used her patented ball-buster kick twice. Even Hinata broke some idiot's fingers when he tried to grab her breasts when Sasuke and Naruto were occupied with keeping another group of morons from trying to yank Sakura away from her friends.

Then the Iwagakure Riot Police arrived. On foot and on horseback. Nightsticks and shields at the ready.

Hinata took one look and got her friends attention. "If you think the fans were unhappy…"

The other three looked at the Riot Police who were now standing shield to shield, marching slowly and using their nightsticks to beat on the inside of the shields.

"Walk, stay at a walk, eyes front. And let's get the fuuuuck out of here." Said Naruto. The fact that both Hinata and Sakura failed to berate Naruto about his language was an indication of how frightened they were. Neither woman was a shrinking violet but the situation they found themselves in was more than a bit terrifying.

The four linked arms and began to walk, reasonably quickly, down the sidewalk. Staying as far from the street as they could.

They watched as people began throwing rocks, bottles and whatever else they could find at the police.

The Iwagakure Riot police responded by grabbing whoever was stupid enough to get within arm's reach, beating the ever-loving snot out of that person then leaving the bloody heap behind to be arrested by other police officers.

Finally, they reached their hotel and they were stopped by security at the front door until they could prove that they were staying at the hotel. Obviously, the Hotel Management didn't want drunken vandals in the hotel. Dealing with destruction and insurance companies aside, they didn't want complaints from guests.

The group made their way to the bar and sat down at a table. The girls got some strange looks when they removed their coats and revealed their souvenirs. Just as everything was being stuffed back into the bags the girls kept, a waiter came to the table. "Good evening, my name is Yasuhiro. What can I bring you?"

Naruto grinned up at him. "One cup of coffee, black as his heart" pointing at Sasuke who flipped him off. "Three hot chocolates and four shots of whiskey."

Yasuhiro nodded politely. "I'll get your order taken care of."

Naruto settle back in his chair and pulled off his gloves, stuffing them into a coat pocket. He examined his knuckles. "Not too bad."

"We were lucky." Said Sakura wearily.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yasuhiro returned with their order placing the mugs and shot glasses neatly around the table.

They waited until he was far enough away then picked up the shot glasses.

Hinata grinned and raised her glass first. "To the Timbers!" Her voice barely carried beyond their table.

The other three were equally quiet. "The Timbers!"

The shot glasses clinked together, and the whiskey quickly swallowed.

And they knew, despite everything, they would always remember this night.


End file.
